Turn Right
by VampMistress
Summary: My view on how 'Last of the Time Lords' should have ended. Yep it's another 10/Martha! one-shot


**How 'Last of the Time Lords' should have ended. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

"So Jack is the Face of Boe." Martha said for the third time as they walked up the sideway.

The Doctor nodded his hands shoved deep into his pockets of his long brown coat, "The world is very strange." He told her.

The two of them continued, reflected on the past events. Martha found it quite amazing that after all that had taken place, it was really only five days since she had met the Doctor. A lifetime seemed to have past by, and yet the world was unaltered. So was life traveling with the Doctor; the world of impossibilities were in fact possible.

The Doctor stopped and Martha was taken from her thoughts, they stood on the walkway, on one side her family, her home; and on the other the Tardis, and a life filled with pain and sorrow; and yet wonder and excitement.

"So, where to next?" The Doctor asked, oblivious to Martha's expression, as she made his way back to his ship.

He fitted his key into the lock and turned, expecting to see her behind him. He tilted his head, "Oh, come on!" He said with a smile, his readiness bursting at the seams, "What are you standing there for?" His smile faltered slightly when Martha still didn't move from her spot.

Closing the door slowly, he shuffled back to his companion, "Is this a subtle way of telling me that you no longer want to come with me?" His voice low and wounded.

With the recent passing of the Master, Martha wondered if she should leave the Doctor. Although, her family had been through so much, they still had each other, while the Doctor had no one.

Then again, her family had witnessed countless people murdered, they had been tortured and heaven knows what while she was away.

She was standing on the edge. Torn between two lives that she both wanted desperately.

Martha Jones looked up at the Doctor and gave him a little smile. She had yet answered his question, and she knew that the silence was driving him crazy. Knowing he was not one to wait for long. Martha laughed to herself, and with a sad expression, she met his eyes once again.

"I love you, Doctor." She confessed quietly.

The Doctor nodded, "I know." Not really surprised by her declaration.

"I need to know, is anything going to change? Do you feel anything for me?" She asked.

The Doctor ducked his head, not really wanting to discuss this at the moment. However, this was the defining moment of having someone or saying goodbye to someone he didn't want to say goodbye to.

"Martha…" He began and stopped suddenly.

It was in this short pause that Martha found her answer. She cast her gaze down and thought about her decision, and hoped it was the right one.

When she looked back up again, the Doctor was still trying to phrase his wording. His mouth contorted in various movements that made Martha smile wider.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a squeeze. Then she released him and kissed him every so gently on his cheek.

The Doctor stopped trying to say the right thing and instead felt a rush of joy when her lips touched his face. Before she could move away from him, the Doctor grabbed Martha's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Not really knowing what possessed him, and technique sorely lacking, he continued to crush his lips against hers.

Martha barely had time to register what had just taken place, the Doctor was kissing her, _**her!**_

Unsure what to actually do, she did what her body was already thinking of doing; she wrapped her arms back around his neck and deepened the kiss.

The Doctor let himself be swept away within Martha.

As tongues explored one another's mouths, Martha began to pull away; the need for oxygen trumped the need to prolong the kiss.

She inhaled deeply and ran her tongue over her lips, hardly believing what had just taken place. Looking up, and searched the Doctor's eyes, she was surprised to find no trace of remorse or embarrassment.

"So," Martha started, "What the hell was that?"

The Doctor sighed as he came down from his high, "I don't know, but I think it was a 'snog'? Is that what you call it?"

Martha nodded with a laugh.

They both smiled at one another, the nervous silence breaking them once again.

"What happens now?" She asked.

"What do you want to happen?" He asked.

Martha shrugged, "I want to stay."

The Doctor felt his hearts plummet.

"And I want to go." She added.

The Doctor looked up, and a feeling of hope came to him.

"But, I don't want to go if this is all I get." Martha stated.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked, knowing full well what she meant.

Martha stared deep into his eyes, "Like I said, I love you; but I don't want to go if it's just false hope of you returning my feelings."

The Doctor nodded, admitting to himself that he did care for her. Yes, when it came to Martha Jones, she was right at the top of his list.

'_But, was that because she was his companion?' _He argued.

Was there any feeling what so ever that could be sparked one day?

He didn't know, he didn't know where he was going to, let alone his own feelings. The only thing he was sure about was that he didn't want to lose Martha. So maybe a little sacrifice is needed to have what he wanted.

Reaching out his hand, he took her small one and interlocked their fingers.

Martha looked down at their joined hands then back up at him, and waited.

"I could try." He whispered, "I can't guarantee, but I'll be willing to try."

Martha felt his uneasiness and silently cursed herself for putting him on the spot.

"You would?" She asked.

Nodded like a small child, he replied, "Yes. For you, yes."

He bent down again and captured her lips. This time it was patient and slow.

Francine Jones looked out the window to the couple of the sidewalk, she turned to Clive who was rubbing her neck. He too looking at his daughter and the wonderful man who had saved his family. He knew as well as his ex-wife that Martha was not coming back, and if she was it was only to say goodbye once again.

"She'll be aright." Clive whispered into her ear.

Francine gripped his and that was on her shoulder and nodded lightly.

The Doctor released Martha and grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

Martha pulled in the other direction, which the Doctor frowned upon.

"I have to say goodbye." She said, running past the gate and up the walk.

The Doctor walked over to the Tardis and turned around, meeting Francine's gaze through the window.

She nodded to him, wordlessly thanking him for everything he had, and to take care of her daughter.

The Doctor nodded in return as he caught the sight of Martha, hugging her sister. Opening the door, he walked inside.

He threw his coat on one of the branching columns and dug his hands into his pockets. He looked down at the base of the console to his bubbling hand in the jar. Realizing that he had better hold onto it for safekeeping. He turned as the sound of the door opened and shut.

Martha walked up the ramp and took her place at the side of the controls, "Where to now?"

The Doctor smiled, "I don't know, fancy a trip back in time? Charles the II, Henry the VIII. Or!" He exclaimed his finger pointing straight into the air as he thought of a really good idea, "Agatha Christie, I've always wanted to meet her, I bet she's brilliant!"

Martha chuckled, "I guess it's Agatha Christie then."

The Doctor grinned his million-watt smile as he busied himself at the controls. He jumped about and rounded the console, stealing a kiss from her as he did.

The Doctor reached for the small yellow button when the Tardis collided with something big. The Doctor dived sideways as Martha fell over. He caught her in his arms and they tumbled down.

Just as quickly as it began, the rumbling was over. Looking up from the wreckage around them, he shocked to find the bow of a fairly large ship sticking it's nose inside the Tardis.

He turned his attention to Martha, "Are you alright?" He asked as he looked her over.

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief when she nodded, to stunned at the sight of the ship to speak.

She let out a groan when the Doctor crawled practically on top of her to get to a lifesaver that had fallen into the Tardis.

"Sorry." He muttered as he grasped the white floatation device.

He turned it over and read the words stenciled onto the surface, "What?" He asked, his voice not believing the writing.

Martha scrambled up beside him and read the words, "What?" She asked also.

They looked at each other briefly, before turning to look up at the ship, "What!?" They said together, as they stared at the vessel that was the TITANIC.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, it was just a little piece that I wanted to write. I like this ending, this should have been the conclusion, not that nonsense with her leaving and all.

**Thanks for reading, just write a little comment and tell me if you liked it or not. **

**Vampmistress**


End file.
